


Reveals 100xoverfest 2019

by 100xoverfest



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Guess who, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 21:22:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17753708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/100xoverfest/pseuds/100xoverfest
Summary: This will be Reveals starting February 16 :)





	Reveals 100xoverfest 2019

**Author's Note:**

> This will be Reveals starting February 16 :)

Hi everyone! This is the Reveals for Round 3!!!

We hope you took the time and gave each work an opportunity to be read. Please give them kudos and comments, if you haven't. :)

## The Participants and their Works

**Writers** | **Works**  
---|---  
killmeDO | Closer and Closer Still  
Lielee | Marigold  
kaisdaddy | Sing for Me  
The_Consulting_Werewolf | The Feeling Remains, Even After The Glitter Fades  
shairiru | The Treasure in the Heart of the Sea  
yellowdaisy | A New Beginning  
ACatWhoWrites | Where We Love  
darkmochecoffee | Crimson Aurora  
eightredstars | magnolia  
  
 

We want to thank the participants for their works and everyone please leave kudos and comments!


End file.
